Angel of Mine
by Love-of-all-Things
Summary: Its my first kinda romance between Trunks and Marron. And all you t/p lovers don't flame me cause is you love t/p so much why do you read a t/m fic? No offense. Anyway please R/R.


Angel of Mine ****

Angel of Mine

Author: PrincessChiChi

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Must I say? Do you think I own DB, DBZ or DBGT and its characters? No, the answer is no. Simply, no.

Summary: It basically reflects the past to the present of Trunks and Marron and finally how there relationships starts, I got to go to bed so I can't finish the summary.

Note: Its kind of long but I worked really hard, I spent more time on this then school (shock), so please R/R if you have the patience. Oh and yes I'm aware that Marron was named after Krillin's ex-girlfriend but my version is much better.

****

__

When I first saw you,

I already knew-

There was something, inside of you,

Something I thought that I would never find.

Angel of Mine

They all sat around in the waiting room. Finally they had all gathered at the hospital. Krillin paced around and around in circles while ChiChi and Bulma talked over, excited about the baby that was about to arrive. Goten slept in ChiChi's laps, which made Trunks a little annoyed because now he had no body to talk to. Yamacha was trying to calm Krillin down as Tien, Chouztu and Master Roshi watched quietly. Piccolo and Vegeta had found their own corners to stand and glare while Trunks just sat playing with the cheap hospital toys. 

"MOMMY!" Trunks whined, "When can we go home?"

"Trunks where is your manners, we're not leaving till Aunt Juuhacigou has her baby! Do you understand!"

"No," the child mumbled under his breath. 

"Trunks?" His mother, Bulma, said tapping her foot against the ground. 

"Yes," Trunks replied. 

Bulma nodded, "Good now not another word out of you!" At that moment Trunks really wished Bulma hadn't said that, because he really needed to go to the washroom so instead he went to Vegeta.

"Daddy! I need to go to the bathroom!" Trunks whined. Vegeta glared at the small boy.

"Go yourself, what are you a baby?" Vegeta yelled, "Or do you want to wear Pull Ups-"

"No, no anything but those again, I'll go myself!" Trunks cried. But there was a slight problem; he couldn't find any bathroom! He tried asking the nurses but they were too busy. Oh well, that meant he'd have to look for one himself. He decided to check doors down the halls.

He looked inside many doors and he even saw Krillin rush up in front of him but he found no bathroom. He continued to look for the washroom. He wanted to use the bathroom so badly that he was about to cry. Finally he reached a room where there were two familiar faces in which he recognized. In dramatic pain of the lack of ability to find a washroom he ran in crying. "Krillin and Aunt Juuhacigou I can't find a bathroom!" Trunks wept. The two smiled down on him while they held something in their arms. "What's that?" Trunks pondered as he glanced up. 

"Do you want to see my baby, Trunks?" Krillin asked bringing down the baby so that Trunks could see. The baby was tiny but very adorable. At that moment the baby awoke, Krillin had made a face as if to prepare itself for the baby to cry. But instead it giggled! Trunks, being the son of Vegeta grunted as if it were nothing but when he thought no one would see, he smiled and touched the baby's small hand. 

"What's her name?" Trunks asked. 

"I was thinking maybe Maroon (as the color)," replied Krillin. 

"Maroon?! What kind of a name is that!" Trunks cried, "I like Marron better, there's a girl at my pre-school named Marron and she's nice!" 

Krillin shivered a little at the name, in memory of his ex-girlfriend but then he stared at the baby's face and saw a Marron, an angelic Marron. "What do you think, Juuhacigou?" 

"I like it, her name's Marron," Juuhacigou exclaimed. 

And so it was settled, Marron was her name. 

**__**

I look at you, lookin' at me

Now I know why they say the best things are free

I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine

Angel of Mine

****

~ Four Years Later ~

"Marron, we're going to Uncle Goku's house! Isn't it exciting?" Krillin asked his 4-year-old daughter who grunted in the back of the car; she was playing with the doll that Aunt ChiChi made her. 

"No, its stupid, I want to go home!" The small girl complained. Krillin sighed; his daughter can be so unreasonable at times! Only if he knew why she didn't want to go, she loved her Aunt ChiChi and Uncle Goku, but lately she was so resistant. Juuhacigou, in the driver's seat couldn't help but smile, her daughter's attitude was impossible yet incredibly adorable. The girl noticed and frowned; she turned her attention back to her doll.

"Marron princess, what's the matter, tell mommy," Juuhacigou wondered, still grinning at her daughter. 

"Don't call me princess!" Marron screamed, ready to burst into tears, "Besides Goten and Trunks say that it's a baby name!"

Juuhacigou's face glistened as she lowered her voice; "Do you know what their parents call them?" By this time the little child had dropped her doll and was listening patiently, "Well Aunt Bulma calls Trunks- " But before she could finish they had pulled up into the Sons' driveway. 

"Juuhacigou!" ChiChi exclaimed waiting at the driveway beside the hover car, "How are you?" Juuhacigou smiled as she sank beside her friend. "And how are you Marron?" She asked the little 4-year-old who held her doll protectively against her body.

"Very good, Aunt ChiChi," she said politely.

"Juuhacigou you have such a wonderful daughter! I wish Goten and Gohan would act as polite as her," ChiChi laughed, "Anyway Marron, Goten and Trunks are-"

"I'm going to get you Goten!" Trunks yelled flying after Goten and tackling him onto the ground.

"Never mind," ChiChi grunted. 

Goten, beneath Trunks' grip, shined a big sheepish smile at the guests and Marron, "Hey Marron! Want to play with Trunks and I?"

"Not really," Marron said. Marron didn't mind Goten, he was really sweet and he'd always play what she wanted to play, but when that evil Trunks was around he seemed to be a different person altogether, Marron liked it much better when it was only Goten and her, that way she'd feel special. 

Trunks sat on the grass, cross-legged, with an evil grin like his father's, "You sure you don't want to spar with us? Well then how about a game of Nintendo?" 

Marron was becoming excited, although she never realized if she won or lost, Marron enjoyed playing Nintendo at the Kame House with anyone that was willing to play with her, mainly, Master Roshi, Yamacha or her daddy. 

She nodded with a grin, she hoped, would match Trunks'. 

****

~ Inside the House ~

"I won again! And Marron lost, too bad," Trunks laughed with the controller in his hand, madly waving it about. 

"I don't care, I was a prettier character then you were," Marron pouted sticking out her tongue. 

Trunks started to laugh, "Nice look Marron, you look SO much better!" He then turned to Goten, "Come on Goten lets go spar or do something manly, we can't play with little babies who sit in baby seats and are called 'princess' by their mommies!" 

"But your mommy calls you-" Goten was saying. 

"I SAID, let's go spar Goten!" Trunks grunted. 

Goten shrugged and followed Trunks out of the room. Marron grabbed onto Goten's sleeve, "No, play with me! Besides you know you'll win AGAIN if you spar for the millionth time with Trunks, besides, 'house' is a much more prettiful game, you don't get hurt and you keep clean."

"Um-"

"No he's sparring with me and he doesn't always win. I do!" Trunks yelled. 

"But-"

Marron glared at the lavender haired boy, "Goten you can't let Trunks always make you do things, you're much strongerful then he is!" 

"How much you want a bet!" Trunks yelled, "That I'm stronger then Goten!"

"Hey!" Goten cried. 

Marron grinned, realizing comebacks that would anger Trunks more and more, "I don't make bets with boys who don't have manners like Goten does, 'sides, people who gam…what's the word…gamb… People who make bets have low steam!" By this point Trunks was ready to blow up.

"If I could fight you, I'd make sure you'd never say that again!" Trunks screamed.

Marron placed her small hands on her hips, "If _I _could fight at all I'd probably kick your butt!"

"I know!" Goten smiled, "How about we all play house for a while and then for the rest of the time Trunks and I can spar and Marron can be my cheerleader!" Both of the children nodded their heads while they continued to glare at one another. 

****

~ While Playing House ~

"No Freeza, you can't come in my house!" Marron yelled trying to imitate Chichi. 

"I'll get your husband and you'll be history," Trunks, who played Freeza, laughed.

"Stand back Chichi!" Goten smiled proudly, trying his best to be his father, "I'll fight Freeza!" Then he pushed Trunks outside as they continued to spar. They sparred for a few minutes, which turned into hours, which could've eventually turned into days if Juuhacigou hadn't asked a bored Marron to go home. 

In less then a few hours they finally reached home and Krillin carried his daughter in the room she slept in, the one Trunks always mimicked at saying it was a room made for a wimpy baby. When her parents had left Marron had sat in her bed and began to cry. "Why is he so mean to me!" Marron cried. Just then Juuhacigou opened the door at the noise of her daughter's whimpering. 

"Marron princess, what's wrong?"

"Trunks is so mean! He calls me a baby and a wimp!"

Juuhacigou rubbed her daughter's hair as she said, "Marron-chan, things change, don't worry about it. Now go to bed and tomorrow you and daddy can go swimming."

Marron nodded and fell asleep in her mother's arms. 

****

~ A Few Years Later ~

**__**

How you changed my world you'll never know

I'm different now, you helped me grow

You came into my life sent from above

When I lost all hope you showed me love

I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time 

Angel of Mine

"What do you want to do?" Goten wondered lying on the grass.

"I dunno, what do you want to do," Trunks replied laying beside him.

"I dunno, how 'bout you?" Goten asked.

"I dunno, how 'bout you," Trunks answered. 

In through the window Vegeta sighed, the prince of the prince of sayians was so lazy! "I wish that good-for-nothing son would do something rather then lay on the grass all day wondering what to do."

"Look who's talking Vegeta!" Bulma said, "You're the one watching the 10 hrs. WWF marathon, I think you're butt's molding into the couch!"

"Shut-up woman, go make me a sandwich!" Vegeta demanded.

"Daddy you're a liar," Bra giggled crawling onto Vegeta's lap, "Trunks is doing something, I think I saw him roll over onto his face." 

"*Sigh* I'm going to call Kakkarot to see if he can spar," Vegeta wondered as he tried reaching for the phone, "Bra, honey, can you get the phone for daddy? I…um…can't get it at the moment." (Sigh, what a lazy man!) 

At the Kame House Marron was outside waiting for her father who was still talking to her mother. She couldn't believe she _had _to go to Trunks' house. If she didn't, she couldn't watch TV for a month, and for any teenager no TV meant boring conversations with parents and being pushed to study twice as hard! Impatiently she tapped her foot and glared at the sea. Finally her father had come out smiling sheepishly at his daughter. _He's so annoying, _thought Marron who wished her father wouldn't smile at her like that, she especially hoped that he wouldn't call her princess in front of Trunks, who she hadn't seen since she was nine. 

In the hover car Marron put on her favorite radio station to avoid a conversation with her father. Luckless the radio played some crud music but nevertheless it was better then talking about sparring with her father. Marron never really meant to act as she did, she was very respectful toward her parents and all, but she was nervous about the comments that Trunks might say to her. What if he thought she was ugly? She really wanted to avoid him but she just had to go! 

Marron had seen Goten a lot and they had lots of good times together, sometimes Goten would come over just to spend time with her, rather then coming over just because his dad or brother was coming too! Goten was one of her very best friends, he had a good sense of humor, he was compassionate and he enjoyed her company. Yet, Marron hadn't seen Trunks for a long time and although she was a little excited to see what puberty had done to him (such as change his voice into a squeaky one) she would give anything in the world to not see him today! She remembered Goten telling her that Trunks had lots of girly sidekicks, and each of them had half the brain of a fly! She knew that Goten meant Trunks was quite popular and those kind of girls happened to be the ones in the 'in crowd,' something she was _not_ part of. Marron was more of a pretty, smart, reserved, not-want-to-be seen type of girls. 

The hover car pulled up to the sassy looking Capsule Corp. Marron suspiciously looked around. She gasped when she saw Goten lying on his back with the sun beating down on him, _great all I need is Goten there to be evilly influenced by Trunks. _But she gasped even more when she saw who lay beside Goten on the grass, it was a lavender haired boy and that was all you could tell considering his face was in the ground. But she sensed Trunks was the same he as he was before. She stepped out of the car and immediately their heads popped up. 

"Hey Marron!" Goten greeted, getting up and walking up to see her. Trunks just sat up and starred at her, she didn't change much since she was nine, a little bigger, but in a way she _had_ changed and Trunks had no way to explain it. He kept his mouth shut, not even a 'hi' came out but he stood up to go and see her as well. "Oh, Trunks," Goten said as he remembered that Trunks hadn't seen Marron for quite some time, "This is Marron, do you remember?" Trunks nodded without saying a word.

Finally Marron decided to approach him instead, attempting to ease the awkwardness that she had noticed, "Hey Trunks." 

"Um…hiya," Trunks replied, "How have you been?" 

"Good," Marron shrugged, she decided to play it cool. 

"That's good, I'm pretty good too," Trunks answered. 

"So I've heard," Marron murmured. Trunks was really cute, but there wasn't that big attractiveness like she felt for some of the other guys at her school. 

"So since we all know each other, do you guys want to do something?" Goten asked as he smiled. Marron couldn't believe Goten! She knew that smile anywhere, he assumed that she 'liked' Trunks as in 'like liking' him. 

"I don't _know_ Goten, what do _you _want to do," she grimaced giving him a shut-up look.

The rest of the day was quite stationary, nothing much happened that came to surprise except that Trunks barely said a word to Marron, at least he hadn't made fun of her like he had before. When they played Nintendo she beat both him and Goten two times (thanks to her Uncle Yamacha's expertise training). Sometimes Trunks would say smart remarks to her, but she never took them personally she said something silly back. Finally it was time to go and Marron hadn't regretted coming over, in fact, it was quite amusing, come to think of it, she was beginning to like Trunks more and more. But the thought came more obscured, _what kind of guy like Trunks would want to have anything to do with a girl like me! Drop the thought, Marron. _

But at night in her bed, Marron looked up at the moon and saw Trunks' teasing face and she smiled. She could always dream couldn't she?

****

~ Years Later When Marron Enters High School ~

__

Nothing means more to me than what we share

No one in this whole world can ever compare

Last night the way you moved is still on my mind

Angel of Mine

Marron had so much stress on her she couldn't believe it! Even after the exams she still was receiving nervous breakdowns. At least it was Saturday and Goten would come over, unfortunately Trunks couldn't, he still had to finish the exams in University. The doorbell rang and Marron rushed down the stairs to open it, her hair was still wet from her shower. "Hey Goten!" Marron greeted allowing Goten inside her home. Goten slumped inside.

"Hey Marron, what's up?" Goten said as Marron led him into the family room, "Hey Krillin and Juuhacigou!" Goten waved at Marron's parents who continued watching the morning news. 

Krillin smiled back at Goten, "Hey man, why don't you and Marron take a trip to the mall, Marron's head was in books all this week." 

Goten shrugged, Marron knew that he had enough shopping to do with Paris. "Daddy it's alright, I just want to relax at home with my friends!" Goten smirked knowing she saved him once again! Marron had helped Goten get a date with the girl, Paris, at school. Although Paris was older then Marron they had their relations. Paris worked with Marron at the café, and Marron told Paris a whole bunch of stuff about Goten, finally Goten got the courage to ask her out! She had to admit Paris was a little over possessive but she did see that Goten really enjoyed her. "Come Goten lets go into the kitchen and talk." She took him into the kitchen and they begun to talk. "So how's Paris?" Marron wondered curiously.

"Good I guess," Goten tried to say while he munched on the candy that lay in the dish on the table.

"You guess?" Marron eyed suspiciously.

"I hadn't seen her much," Goten shrugged, "besides I still have to write tests at the University, I haven't got the time."

"Hmm…" Marron sighed.

"I got news for you…" Goten sang, "and I know you'll want to hear!" 

Marron starred at him and bent forward, "What?"

"Its about Trunks!" Goten laughed.

"Uh huh," Marron replied her eyes glistening. Goten had figured out that Marron had a secret crush on Trunks and he also had known Trunks really liked Marron, yet they both had too much pride to admit it. Trunks had been hanging out with Marron more and more ever since she had first come over when she was thirteen, now Goten, Trunks and Marron spend all their time together! There were days that it would just be Trunks and Marron or Goten and Trunks or like now Marron and Goten. But most of the time the three would relax together. Marron sometimes preferred the presence of Trunks more, he had understood her more and they talked more, maybe this was how she began her crush, but somehow it had sparked. "Tell me more Goten!"

"Well, he told me, he might just ask you out somewhere, *cough* someday," Goten answered. 

"What?! As in a date?" Marron exclaimed.

Goten shrugged, "Maybe! Well the truth is, he's supposed to today!" 

The doorbell rang again and this time it was Trunks. He had entered the kitchen. "Hey guys!" Marron smiled at Goten and as he did back. 

"I got to go guys, see you later," Goten had said, giggling within his eyes. 

"Alright," Marron said, "see you." Then he left. Trunks had sat himself down in Goten's place and looked at Marron suspiciously.

"What's with him?" He asked his thumb pointing at the direction of the door Goten went through. 

"Beats me!" Marron lied. Marron knew very well that Goten was happy about Trunks asking Marron out and Marron had to admit she was ecstatic!

"Hey Marron," Trunks asked leaning forward, "Can I ask you a question?"

Marron had a hard time keeping her heart from beating as he said that. "Of course, I'm always open to you! I'll _never _get mad at what you say or suggest! You're my best friend you know, maybe even more!"

"Right…I was just wondering do you-" Trunks was saying but was interrupted by Marron.

"Wait!" Marron yelled standing up; she wanted to endeavor this moment, "Okay go!"

"Well I was wondering if you could go to this dinner with me for the freshmen at the University?" Trunks asked easily with ease.

"Yes!" Marron exclaimed.

"Really? Great here's the plan," Trunks whispered, "I know you sweet talked Paris into dating Goten and there's this girl who I _so _dig, could you kind of sweettalkherintodatingme?" Trunks said as fast as he could.

"Oh." Marron was full of disappointment tears clouded her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Trunks wondered.

"I don't know, I have to go home," Marron sadly replied exiting through the backdoor. 

Trunks starred in confusion. _What's the matter with her, this is her house. _As he was about to go outside Marron quickly walked back in embarrassed. "Sorry, I forgot, this is my house. I'll get back to you Trunks on that, but I kind of have to go somewhere Trunks." Marron murmured. 

"Sure, listen I got to go back to the University, get back to me, okay?" Trunks pondered giving her a kiss on the cheek. She rubbed it gently.

"Okay," she whispered. Once he left she stomped outside, "Daddy please give me a ride to Goten's!" Then under her breath she added, "I have yet to kill him!"

****

~ The Night of the University Dinner ~

__

What you mean to me you'll never know

Deep inside I need to show

You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)

When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showerd me lo~~ve)

I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)

Angel of Mine (Angel o~~f mine)

It was the night of the dinner and Marron paced back and forth, Goten ignored her watching hockey on her TV in her room. "What am I going to say?" Marron worried as she paced around the room. Goten didn't say anything, his head tilted to see the score. Marron stood in his way, "I don't want to go, but I can't disappoint him! What to do?"

"What do you want to do most?" Goten wondered hoping she'd move.

"I want to say home and feel sorry for myself," Marron whined, once again pacing around the room. 

Goten shrugged, "Then stay home and watch the game with me." Marron gave him a funny look and fell onto the bed on her back. 

"I can't disappoint him though!" Marron cried, "This is so tough!"

Goten sighed, girls are so complicated. "Listen Marron choose something before he comes, you only got an hour!" 

Marron lifted her head to look at him; "You're the one to talk! Goten are you forgetting something? You're here for me to help you choose your outfit for your date with Paris! And you only got a half hour!" Goten immediately jumped from the bed.

"Dang it! I only got a half-hour! Help me Marron!" Goten cried, panicking. Marron stood up with while she crossed her arms and gave Goten an annoyed look. Goten stopped his screaming and starred at Marron.

"Wow," He exclaimed, "I never noticed, but your hair and dress- you look-wow…" Marron smiled feeling, once again confident. 

Marron wore a black tight fitting dress, but not to tight with silver lacing and a low-cut back. Her hair was up in a ponytail, which slightly curled at the bottom. She gave him a shy smile. Goten grew fidgety again and ran around the room, "What am I going to wear Marron help me!" Without hesitation Marron pointed to a clothes combination that Goten brought along with many other spread on her bed.

"Where this," she replied, "its sporty and classy all at once, guys who were this will turn any girl on!" 

He thanked her and quickly left, but just before leaving he said, "Hey Marron about you and Trunks you got to think about it in a friendship kind of way. Are you being greedy by not letting him date this girl or are you sure that you're the one for him? Think about both situations."

Marron sat down and thought about what Goten had just said. And a few minutes after he left the phone rang, "Moshi Moshi, oh hi Trunks, yes I've decided and my answer is yes, I'll set you up!" Then she hung up and waited for Trunks to pick her up. 

****

~ Two Years Later ~

**__**

I never knew I could feel each moment

As if it were new,

Every breath that I take, the love that we make

I only share it with you (you, you, you, you)

When I first saw you I already knew

There was something inside of you

Something I thought that I would never find

Angel of Mine

The mighty saiyan Trunks had broke down in front of Marron, and gently Marron rocked him forward and backwards like a baby. It all started when Trunks had phoned Marron and asked her to come to the beach, he had to speak to her. When she arrived she saw the young lavender haired boy walk along the beach and Marron almost melted at the sight of him. Although he was in a steady relationship with his girlfriend she still had feelings for him. But she had to admit she was quite happy for him, when she set him up with May, the girl at the University she felt jealousy and hatred, but now she is quite proud of herself to know she made her best friend happy. Yet, when she glanced at him walking along the beach she sensed sadness and depression. With her arms crossed among her body and her skirt blowing in the wind, she made her way up to Trunks.

"Hey Trunks, what's on your mind," Marron said tapping his shoulder slightly. Trunks jumped and looked at her with sad eyes. This worried Marron, he never jumped when she touched him without notice. But even worse there were tears streaking down his face. "Trunks what's wrong?" she cooed as she hugged him in her grip.

"Marron…" Trunks gulped, "I…I broke up with May…" Marron gasped, she never imagined _he_ would dump May, but why? She hugged him closer.

In his ear she whispered, "Trunks I'm sorry, it wasn't meant to be, I'm so sorry." Then it happened he broke down and all she did was hug him trying to soothe him. He continued to cry. She continued to rock him back and forth.

**__**

You came into my life sent from above (Came into my li~~fe, yeah yeah yeah)

When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)

I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on ti~me)

Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mi~~ne)

Marron had taken Trunks to the park for a walk; they walked hand in hand and occasionally stopped. Finally they reached an area, under the shade of a willow tree, to talk. He told her all that happened and she did nothing but listen, when he was done she told him purely words of comfort. He wrapped his arms around her as she did and they watched the silence of the night quietly, not a word spoken. Marron loved the beat of his heart and as it kept playing it's tunes she felt herself falling asleep. And Trunks, he loved the scent of her hair and soon his eyes were shutting as well. And before they knew it, both of them had fallen asleep in each other's arms while the long leaves of the willow tree draped some curtains for them. 

**__**

How you changed my world you'll never know

I'm different now, you helped me grow

Trunks was the first to wake up. In the beginning he had no idea where he was and he was ready to freak! But then in his arms he held Marron who slept peacefully and he remembered last night. _When will I ever tell her I love her?_ See, throughout Trunks and May's relationship Trunks was uncertain if it was meant to be. Then two years into the relationship Trunks knew it wasn't May, and he soon figured the soul mate in his life was Marron, the one person who was always there for him. But now wasn't a good time! He was too frightened. He laughed to himself, he fought cell and other monsters, and many would categorize him as courageous and strong. But the truth is, he has yet to overcome many fears and Marron was one of them. He woke her up and her blue, soft eyes stared at his face.

"Oh my gosh!" Marron yelled, "What's the time!" Trunks looked at his watch.

"Only 7 a.m." he said. Marron sighed. She looked back at Trunks. Who would've thought Trunks had tears! Unfortunately that made her fall more in love with him and she knew he'd never feel the same for her. Yet she could dream, couldn't she? And just as she was about to say something Trunks slightly kissed her. "That was for last night," he replied and then he justly kissed her again, "and that is for all I ever wanted to say to you, Angel of mine." And Marron smiled the smile that she had always smiled. And above in the tree branches, Goten tried not to laugh.

**__**

I look at you lookin' at me

Now I know why they say the best things are free

I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time

Angel of Mine

****

~ The End ~

So how'd you like it? Was it too long? Was it good or did it plain suck! Give me suggestions, comments, whatever on the review (keep it clean). Thanks for reading. 

Love,

PrincessChiChi


End file.
